


No One Like You

by darksanctuary



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BFF | Jihoon/Mingyu/Soonyoung, Businessmen, Coupzi, Entertainment Industry, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, cousins | seungcheol/wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksanctuary/pseuds/darksanctuary
Summary: “Say, I think we will be a good couple because I can feel myself I will fall for you day by day. How will you say?”It’s not everyday ocasion you’ve got a stranger confessed to you out of nowhere. Eventhough that stranger was handsome, had a beautiful eyes, and a warm smile which felt like home. No, definitely not in Jihoon’s life so far. So of course he’s very surprised, maybe a bit flustered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of my oneshot /or more like the first chapter/ JICHEOL FF which I posted for Between You and Me fic festival on Jicheol wed anniversary back then.  
> So if you haven't read it, here http://archiveofourown.org/works/8316940 please read this before to avoid any confusion.
> 
> WARNING. unbeta-ed.

“Say, I think we will be a good couple because I can feel myself I will fall for you day by day. How will you say?”

It’s not everyday ocasion you’ve got a stranger confessed to you out of nowhere. Eventhough that stranger was handsome, had a beautiful eyes, and a warm smile which felt like home. No, definitely not in Jihoon’s life so far. So of course he’s very surprised, maybe a bit flustered.

“Don’t you think asking my name first will sound more normal?”

“So will you give your name to me? Eventhough I’m just fine calling you beautiful.” Said Seungcheol who still had smile on.

_Wow finally i’ve met someone who is a biggest flirt beside Kim Mingyu.._

“Well I’m sure I will not answer you because that’s not my name.”

“I’m Seungcheol. What’s your name?” _you can’t really deny that smile really.._

“Jihoon.”

“Jihoon... nice name. I like you more.”

Jihoon couldn’t help but being flustered because damn how nice the sound of his name being said by Seungcheol. It’s like a music to his ear. This didn’t make sense at all but well that’s how he felt, really.

“Say Jihoon, would you like a cup of coffee?”

Usually Jihoon would denied or simply ignored it. He’s an unsocial guy you see. His circle of friends were quite small. But there’s something in Seungcheol that made Jihoon’s curious and attracted to this guy so he said yes. It’s not only because Seungcheol’s smile was so nice to see. No, he believed there’re more reasons for breaking his usual chara.

They went into the convinience store to buy cups of coffee and spent some time there talking. Their conversation going so well, Seungcheol’s a fun guy to hang out with. He liked playing games too. Jihoon then just realized it’s been 2 hours and he remembered about his awaiting works so he reluctantly said to Seungcheol he had to go. He didn’t forget to buy some snacks, before he could get his wallet out, Seungcheol beat him by paying for them.

“No. Why would you?”

“Just let me so I have more reasons to ask you to hang out with me again.” Seungcheol said while having a smug smile on his face.

“Hahaha, for real?”

“Certainly, and i love your laugh the most.”

 _God, this guy..._ Jihoon hated it but he was certain his face turned pink like his hair color.

* * *

 

He watched Jihoon’s retreated back with a full smile on his face. They exchanged number before Jihoon went home. After their hang out, Seungcheol was almost certain he has fallen for the guy already.

Seungcheol was popular. He met with so many people who fawn on him and wanted him as their boyfriend. He’d been in so many relationship before but what he felt for Jihoon was entirely different. It was something new. Thus made him thinking if he was really in love with his previous partners because of course he was. He was attracted to them as well so what’s really that made his encounter with Jihoon different?

Then he just realized, he felt so ease while being together with Jihoon. They didn’t even talk about Seungcheol being so damn rich eventhough he’s still so young like his life could only happen in drama or novel. He could be himself. Choi Seungcheol without a big expectation and burden on his shoulders. He can relax and he felt like home. He’s comfortable with Jihoon’s company. It’s a bit scary for he just knew Jihoon for a couple of hours but his presence was already inside his comfort zone.

He opened his smartphone and texted Jihoon after he was back at his hotel room.

2016/09/13 07.34 KST

To: Beautiful Jihoonie

How old are you, Ji?

 

Around ten minutes later he got his replied.

 

2016/09/13 07.45 KST

From: Beautiful Jihoonie

  1. You?



 

He smiled.

 

2016/09/13 07.46 KST

To: Beautiful Jihoonie

Call me hyung, Ji J

 

This time he got a replied less than 2 minutes. He opened it and couldn’t help but smiled more.

 

2016/09/13 07.48 KST

From: Beautiful Jihoonie

Old man.

* * *

 

“GOD, finally!” Jihoon’s resting his head back and slumped on his chair. Finally he finished the album for Mingyu’s comeback. After reaching home from his meeting with Seungcheol he started working on the 3 songs he needed to finish and it’s like raining, he got so many inspiration and going on mode. Whenever he’s on mode, his attention and thought will solely for producing and composition. He barely remembered Mingyu and Soonyoung dropped by to give him foods because they knew him so well.

_Ah, i need to inform Mingyu and his agency so we can start the recording soon..._

When he opened his smartphone, which was out of battery of course so he needed to charge it before hand, there’re so many notifications came flooding in. He checked at least 17 messages from Mingyu and Soonyoung reminding him to eat some food, take a bath, and take some rest in between. He felt so warm inside when he read all of those and couldn’t help but smiled. Other notifications were from his agency, Mingyu’s agency, some coupon discount offers and Seungcheol. He opened Seungcheol’s texts one by one.

 

2016/09/13 22.00 KST

From: Seungcheol

Good night, Ji

Dream hyung kkkk

 

_Oh please..._

 

2016/09/14 06.00 KST

From: Seungcheol

Hey Ji.. morning :)

 

_Is he a morning person?_

 

2016/09/14 06.50 KST

From: Seungcheol

You’re not replying.... :(

 

2016/09/14 09.00 KST

From: Seungcheol

Don’t tell me you’re still asleep?

 

2016/09/14 11.00 KST

From: Seungcheol

Jihoonieee, don’t ignore hyung!

 

Jihoon was scrolling and skimming the texts and he stopped and read the text twice.

 

2016/09/14 17.00 KST

From: Seungcheol

Ji, I think I want to meet you... no, I need to see your smile J

I need to see you....

 

He couldn’t help but blush.

 

2016/09/14 23.00 KST

From: Seungcheol

So i take this as you’re away from your phone because i know you won’t be able to ignore hyung if it’s not the case B) Hyung will waiting your text so, Ji don’t make hyung wait too long okay? :)

 

_GOD where did he get so much confidence?_

_Eventhough he’s not completely wrong tho..._

Jihoon looked at his phone, it showed 2016/09/15 08.00 KST. He texted Mingyu and informed Mingyu’s manager as well that he finished the album. He got replied right after from Mingyu that said how excited he was and wanted to meet him asap to give him some hugs. But unfortunately, he still had some photoshoot going on and probably only could meet him tonight or worse tomorrow. So Jihoon texted him back to just meet him tomorrow afternoon because he needed some nice sleep as well.

 

2016/09/15 08.06 KST

To: Soonyongie

I’m back. But don’t disturb me till tomorrow afternoon. I told Mingyu already to come at that time as well.

 

2016/09/15 08.07 KST

From: Soonyongie

Sleep well, Hoonie. Don’t forget to eat, okay? :)

 

_Now, what should I say to him?_

2016/09/15 08.10 KST

To: Seungcheol

Morning, Cheol.

 

After so much typed and deleted words, he went for “Morning, Cheol” because he just love to call his name instead following the demand Seungcheol asked for calling him hyung as it supposed to be and clicked the send button.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update.  
> Sorry It's almost a year but it's short.  
> Hopefully you like it. 
> 
> WARNING!!! Unbeta-ed.

“Thank you everyone, please keep up the work and Haneul-shi I expect all the documents including the new restaurant menu by 3pm.” Seungcheol then went out from the meeting room.

Seungcheol was in a good mood.

In the coffee break time 2 hours ago he checked his phone and founded a text from the pink fairy Jihoonie, he couldn’t help but smiled when he read the answer Jihoon gave him.

 

2016/09/15 10.02 KST

To: Beautiful Jihoonie

Didn’t I say it’s Hyung for you, Jihoonie? Hmm?

 

2016/09/15 10:07 KST

From: Beautiful Jihoonie

I like it that way more. You don’t like it?

 

_GOD, he’s killing me.._

 

2016/09/15 10:10 KST

To: Beautiful Jihoonie

More intimate. I like it of course ;) anyway when can I meet you? T,T How about a sunset date on the beach? B)

 

2016/09/15 10:12 KST

From: Beautiful Jihoonie

Really, How do you get so confident? But well ok, call! Meet you there at 5pm.

 

2016/09/15 10:13 KST

To: Beautiful Jihoonie

You can’t resist me, Ji :)

 

“Okay. So you’ve been having so much interest with your phone and now you’re smiling. You’re just out of the meeting and smiling.” Wonwoo commented, so Seungcheol’s attention now was at his cousin instead of rereading the message him and Jihoon. He just gave his cousin a smile. “I see you met someone here.”

“How smart my cousin :) I have a date later so excuse me I want to finish all this work first.” Seungcheol made his way to his room leaving Wonwoo.

“Ah I feel so lonely. Better go surfing then..” Wonwoo said while heading out to the beach.

* * *

*RRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG*

The alarm went off. It’s 15.30 KST.

“Ugh…. I don’t deserve this. I need more time.” Jihoon’s unwillingly opening his eyes and forcing himself to wake up, reaching out for his alarm and turned it off. He’s still half awake so he just blankly stare at his closet in front of him while sitting on his bed for 2 minutes long. “Wow.. if it’s not because of Seungcheol..” Well, Jihoon just broke his routines. Not a really healthy one but his usual style of life nonetheless. Usually after he was in the ‘zone’ and finishing his works, he would give himself a reward, a day off at least 8 hours full of sleep then he could interact with other people properly again without being a snarky and grumpy person. Everyone who knew and or worked with him before had to abide this rule. But he just agreed to Seungcheol for having this upcoming date. All of this thing with Seungcheol felt going so fast but Jihoon just can’t help it himself. He’s too attracted to Seungcheol’s charms he couldn’t really grasp how he felt so clicked and couldn’t resist him. So here he was in front of his closet, after taking a bath, having his time figuring out what should he wear. He ended up wearing a pink sweater and a white short.

* * *

 “Hey..”

_GOD! A fairy…_

“Pink. Really does good on you.”

“Thanks.”

Seungcheol liked how Jihoon’s face tinted a bit pink after that. They went to a café and just like before they engaged a fun and comfortable conversation. They were so clicked eventhough they have different personalities. Seungcheol was more an outgoing person, a social butterfly meanwhile jihoon was a blanket and coffee kind of person. Yet he really attracted to this pink haired guy.

They decided to take a walk on the beach. Shoes and sandals on hands, barefooted to enjoy the feels of the little wave.

“Jihoona, I don’t live here.”

“You’re not from here I can figured.”

“The thing is I’m going tomorrow night. But I don’t want this, anything between us, just stop here. If you don’t figure out already I’m attracted to you not as a one night thing. I know it sounds crazy, huh?”

Jihoon just looked at him for more than 30 seconds and Seungcheol felt like he’s drowning in it. Damn. He really fell for this guy whom he just met less than four days. Could you believe it? He couldn’t but here he was.

“So are you asking me out?”

“Would you…” _want me to do that?_

“I don’t know.. if you’re anyone else. This. Now. Won’t ever exist. Because it’s you. It does sound crazy, yeah. I’m here with you and not in my comfortable room. So, that’s enough reason. If you want to kiss me. This is the time.”

“God..”

Seungcheol didn’t wait any longer and he kissed Jihoon. The kiss was sweet with passion and felt like home.

“This is crazy..”

“I know”

And the kisses turned out more passionate and burning with desire. With Seungcheol’s hand securing Jihoon’s waist and their body just felt so right close to each other and the other hand was on Jihoon’s nape. Their foreheads’ touching each other while panting. They’re still so close their lips could touch while the other talking.

“Be my boyfriend, Jihoona?”

“You’re still asking..” after that Jihoon closed the gap between them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, tbh after this it's going to be a smut but you see i'm not a capable for it.  
> I'm so lacking much, so i need to cut this here.  
> If anyone who want to be a co-author I will be so glad because i want this fict but i am so aware of myself that i'm not a writer x.x
> 
> so, untill i figure this out. have a good day fam! more love to the married couple, jicheol.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! Finally I managed to post the second chapter of this.  
> Next chapter is still a bit... well you need to wait more.
> 
> So until then? :p /run/


End file.
